Papá, ¿Cómo se siente al enamorarse?
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Al oír la pregunta de su hija, Shikamaru solamente pudo pensar lo problemático que era aquello. Su deber era explicarselo, y para ello, debería empezar por el principio.-La primera vez que vi a tu madre...One-shot.


**Ejem…En fin, es mi primer fic Shikatema, pero una amiga me ha puesto un reto: Debo subir mínimo cuatro one-shots de las "nuevas generaciones" de Naruto, así que empiezo con los frutos de la unión, Nara – Sabaku No.**

**Lo cierto es que este fic ha nacido entre clase y clase, así que no esperéis algo demasiado inspirado xD**

**Sin más, os lo dejo…¡Nos leemos abajo! (Me olvidaba, Naruto NO me pertenece…de ser así, Itachi no habría muerto T_T)**

Shikamaru amaba a su hija, le encantaba ver la sonrisa de felicidad de la pequeña cuando sostenía algo que llamaba la atención entre sus manos, en aquel momento el objeto en cuestión era una pieza de Shogi que ella miraba como si ésta tuviera un secreto oculto.

-Papá…-Llamó con su vocecita de soprano, al fin y al cabo, la niña solo tenía doce años, era normal que aún no le hubiera cambiado.

-Dime, Kokoro.—Respondió él, siendo cruelmente sacado de su ensoñación.

La niña dirigió sus profundos ojos verdosos hacia su padre, por su expresión seria, Shikamaru pudo deducir que su hija le haría una pregunta importante, era extraño ver esa expresión en la cara de Kokoro, quizá por su mala suerte la niña había resultado ser hiperactiva, cosa que solía desesperar a su padre. La niña pasó una mano por su pelo negro, en ese momento recogido en dos coletas, y tras unos momentos enseñó a su padre la pieza de Shogi que anteriormente miraba, como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¿Me enseñas a jugar al Shogi?—Preguntó de forma seria.

-Claro, cariño…-Asintió el hombre, aún confuso, ¿su hija estaba tan seria sólo porque quería preguntarle sobre cómo se jugaba a aquel juego?

La lección comenzó, y Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que la niña aprendía con rapidez y sin que aparentemente le costara nada, al hombre no dejaba de sorprenderle el cerebro de su niña, que a veces le parecía bipolar, pues en un momento estaba seria y al siguiente reía como maniática salida de un manicomio, recordándole inevitablemente a cierto rubio Hokage.

El aire que envolvía a padre e hija era serio, Shikamaru miró a su pequeña, el ceño de Kokoro estaba levemente fruncido mientras miraba el tablero, los labios hacían un mohín dando a entender que no sabía muy bien cuál sería su próximo movimiento, hacía tan solo unos momentos que él había terminado de explicar las reglas, pero la niña ya parecía totalmente metida en el juego. Rehizo una de las dos coletas altas en las que peinaba su pelo y se colocó un poco el flequillo, ambos gestos eran normales en Kokoro cuando se concentraba.

La pequeña movió una de las piezas mientras una leve sonrisita se dibujaba en su rostro, segura de que había pillado a su padre indefenso, sin embargo el hombre sonrió, dando a entender que ya tenía pensado cómo ganar la partida.

-Vas a perder en tres movimientos, Kokoro.

-Ya veremos, recuerda que soy tu hija.—La niña sonrió más ampliamente mientras movía otra pieza.—Y que he sacado tu capacidad de estratega.

Shikamaru sonrió, orgulloso. Aún recordaba sus palabras unos años antes, su sueño era casarse con una mujer ni guapa ni fea, Temari no cumplía esas características, pues la kunoichi en su opinión era preciosa, también quería tener dos hijos, la mayor sería una niña y el menor un niño.

-Te toca, papá.—La niña seguía estando levemente pensativa, pero su sonrisa segura le recordaba a su madre, la misma confianza en sí misma brillaba en los ojos de Kokoro.

Shikamaru movió una de sus piezas, dejando a su hija ver la jugada que planeaba, esperando que ella la parara, Kokoro no decepcionó a sus expectativas.

-Papá…-Susurró la muchacha, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que al fin la pequeña había decidido preguntarle aquello que la había tenido preocupada todo el día.-…¿Cómo se siente al enamorarse?

Al oír la pregunta de su hija, Shikamaru solamente pudo pensar lo problemático que era aquello. Su deber era explicárselo, y para hacerlo, debería empezar por el principio, porque si no seguramente Kokoro no se enterara de lo más mínimo. Además, ¿por qué su hija hacía aquella pregunta? Shikamaru se juró matar al muchacho que tuviera lo bastante confusa sobre sus sentimientos a la chica como para que ella le preguntara aquello.

-La primera vez que vi a tu madre…—Comenzó el padre, y el brillo en los ojos de la niña se hizo curioso y feliz, se echó hacia delante, demostrando sus ganas de conocer aquella historia.- … Debo decir que me resultó muy problemática. "¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí luchar contra las mujeres?" Me pregunté en aquel momento, sarcástico y cansado. En aquel combate, yo debería haber ganado, pero finalmente me rendí, no porque ella me gustara ni nada por el estilo, si no porque era necesario.

Movió una pieza, y Kokoro pareció centrarse unos segundos en la partida para cambiar de lugar otra.

-Después, ellos atacaron Konoha, pero esa historia te la hemos contado ya muchas veces.—Kokoro asintió con la cabeza, y él continuó.—Cuando volví a verla, fue en la misión cuyo objetivo era traer de vuelta a Sasuke, debo decir que en ese momento me resultó terriblemente problemático que una mujer tuviera que salvarme, pero tuve que aguantarlo, cuando volvimos al hospital, me derrumbé ante ella, pensaba que tu tío Chouji iba a morir, y no pude evitar llorar, y ella me regañó, llamándome llorica. En aquel momento, no pude evitar comenzar a servirle aprecio, era una mujer fuerte y con carácter…definitivamente, me recordaba a mi madre.

Kokoro se rió mientras miraba la jugada de su padre. Los tres movimientos de los que Shikamaru había avisado al inicio ya habían pasado, pero él parecía estar poniéndoselo fácil, Kokoro frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su progenitor la estaba subestimando.

-Pasó un tiempo en el que dejé de saber nada de ella, pensaba que jamás volvería a ver a Temari, y en cierto modo eso me disgustaba, realmente creía que ella y yo podríamos llegar a ser amigos, pero me dije que aquello sería imposible, ella era de Suna, demasiada distancia como para mantener el contacto. Después, Tsunade-sama nos mandó una misión cuyo objetivo era ayudar a los hermanos Sabaku No, y tu tía Ino y yo nos encargamos de tu madre, fue la primera vez que ella me sonrió con tanta soltura, y yo no pude evitar sentirme bien, Ino aún me echa en cara que se sintió dada de lado.—Su padre sonrió, siendo llevado por los recuerdos, movió otra ficha.

Su hija pensó unos segundos en su jugada, no por nada su padre era conocido como el genio de Konoha…claro, que ella seguía sus pasos.

-Hokage-sama, al que por aquel entonces aún llamaba Naruto a secas, se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama, y yo descubrí que tu padre y yo sí podíamos ser amigos, al contrario de lo que había pensado, así que comenzamos a enviarnos cartas. En una de ellas, tu madre me contó que iba a ser nombrada embajadora, debo decir que acogí la noticia con felicidad, pues así la vería más a menudo, mejor fue aún cuando descubrí que yo sería su guía.—Otra jugada, la niña continuaba mirando a su padre, esperando que continuara.

-Y entonces volvió tío Naruto.—Acortó la niña, sabiendo que si no su padre nunca terminaría.

-Exactamente, y la primera vez que le vimos, nos preguntó si estábamos saliendo. Rápidamente, le respondimos que no. Y no mentíamos, pero a mí me hubiera gustado que ese idiota rubio tuviera razón.

Kokoro se rió.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te estoy aburriendo, al fin y al cabo no me has preguntado esto…

La niña negó rápidamente con la cabeza, súbitamente interesada en la historia.

-¡Pero ahora quiero saber!—Afirmó.—De todas formas, papá, acorta. La partida termina.

Shikamaru sonrió a su hija mientras continuaba la partida, cogió aire para continuar.

-La villa tuvo varios problemas con Akatsuki, además de la guerra y demás sucesos que no me agrada recordar. Tu madre y yo luchamos juntos, y por aquel entonces fue cuando nos enamoramos. Ella demostró ser una mujer fuerte y digna de mi admiración, aunque continuara siendo terriblemente problemática, y cuando todo terminó y cada cual debía volver a su villa, sentí un extraño peso en mi corazón, casi deseaba pedirle que se quedara. Claro está que no lo hice, y Temari se fue.

-Pero después volvió, ¿cierto?—Preguntó Kokoro, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-En realidad, fui yo el que tuvo que ir hasta Sunagakure.—Comentó su padre mientras pasaba una mano por su oscura callejera.—Y entonces, una noche cuando la acompañaba a su casa, me atrevía besarla, y comenzamos a salir.

Kokoro sonrió levemente, casi como si pudiera imaginárselo.

-Fue una relación difícil, la distancia nos impedía vernos a menudo, y a decir verdad ambos la odiábamos cada día más. Pero, como hombre con los pantalones bien puestos que soy, le pedí matrimonio.

Su hija alzó las cejas, ella sabía que, si no hubiera sido por sus padres, su propio progenitor jamás se hubiera atrevido a pedir la mano de su madre. Su abuela solía contarle a menudo lo mucho que le había costado convencer a su padre de que lo hiciera.

-Lo peor fue cuando me decidí a decírselo a tus tíos.—Shikamaru alzó las manos al cielo, como si pidiera clemencia.—Tu tío Gaara trató de matarme, siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector con tu madre, y Kankuro trató de clavarme algo con veneno…no quiero saber qué fue lo que hizo que me salvaran, supongo que tu madre gritó que estaba embarazada, y eso los dejó en shock.

Y también dejó en shock a Kokoro.

-¡Ah, pero era mentira!—Aclaró Shikamaru rápidamente.—El caso es que valió para nuestro propósito, yo seguí vivo. Nos casamos en Konoha, y tu madre accedió a mudarse conmigo, aunque la casa me tocó construirla a mí…

-Típico de mamá.—Acotó Kokoro.

-Bueno, tus abuelos y el resto me ayudaron.—Shikamaru volvió a sonreír, melancólicamente.—Tú fuiste concebida cuando yo solo tenía dieciocho, ya nos habíamos mudado y…

-Papá, ahórrame los detalles.—Rió Kokoro.—Responde a mi primera pregunta antes de que llegue mamá, ¿porfis?

Ante la carita de pena de su hija, Shikamaru movió otra pieza y suspiró para continuar.

-Sé que estoy enamorado de tu madre cada vez que la miro a los ojos y vienen a mi mente tantos recuerdos, porque tenemos una historia juntos, porque al fin y al cabo ella ha hecho tanto por mí como yo he hecho por ella. Cada vez que me sonríe, me siento como en una pradera mirando las nubes…no puedo explicártelo con claridad, Kokoro.

La niña sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que ya lo has hecho, papá.—Y, moviendo otra ficha, concluyó.—Gané.

-¿Eh?—Dijo Shikamaru, confuso. Miró el tablero y, efectivamente, estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no había prestado atención a la partida. Su hija colocó ambos brazos tras la cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia.

-No por nada soy la primogénita del genio de Konoha.

El susodicho pintó en su rostro una media sonrisa, en ese momento Kokoro se levantó y salió del cuarto como un remolino.

-¡Voy a vestirme! ¡He quedado con Daisuke-kun en diez minutos!

Daisuke…la mirada de Shikamaru se volvió sombría, su hija quería saber cómo se sentía uno al enamorarse…¿no sería que ella creía estarse enamorando? ¿Y de quién si no de su mejor amigo, Daisuke, el hijo de Kiba Inuzuka?

Mataría…a…alguien.

-¡Shikamaru, estoy en casa!—Gritó Temari desde la entrada, su mujer no tardó en entrar en la habitación, seguida de cerca de un niño tres años más pequeño que Kokoro.

-Papá, te casaste con una problemática…-Fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba.

-¡Souta, por favor, no me digas que has salido a tu padre!—Comentó Temari con sorna.—No quiero otro llorón en casa.

-Ah, demonios, cállate mujer.—Respondió Shikamaru, y la rubia rió suavemente.

Souta miró el tablón de forma interesada antes de indagar:

-¿Te ha ganado Onee-chan? **(hermana mayor)**

-Sí, no sé cómo ha aprendido a jugar tan rápido…-Entonces, al genio le pasó una idea por la cabeza.—Souta, hijo mío…¿has enseñado a jugar a tu hermana?

-Hace meses.—Respondió su hijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Entonces solo quería preguntarle sobre lo que se sentía al enamorarse…Shikamaru entendió de golpe que Kokoro no podía tener la mente solo en la historia, necesitaba moverse, y por eso había elegido jugar con su padre mientras, porque el Shogi tenía movimientos…aunque fueran mentales.

-¿Shikamaru? Estás muy pensativo hoy.—Comentó Temari, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

-Ah, nada, son cosas de hombres.—Dijo con suficiencia el patriarca Nara.

La Sabaku No alzó la mano para darle un merecido zape, pero en ese momento Kokoro bajó corriendo las escaleras, vestida y preparada. Se acercó corriendo a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mamá! Ya has vuelto, ¿qué tal? ¿Souta te ha dado la tabarra?—Abrazó al susodicho, que se limitó a suspirar de forma cansada.

-Claro que ya he vuelto, cariño, y no, tu hermano se ha comportado…¿a dónde vas tú, por cierto?

-Ah, Daisuke-kun y yo iremos a entrenar.—Kokoro soltó un chillidito de emoción al escuchar fuera el ladrido de Shin, el perro de su amigo.-¡ME VOY YA~!

-¿Van las mellizas Uzumaki?—Gritó Shikamaru justo antes de que su hija saliera por la puerta.

-¡Luego!—Le respondió la muchacha Nara.—Por ahora, solo Daisuke-kun y yo.

Al ver que su marido parecía celoso de que su niña _tuviera otro preferido_, Temari abrazó a Shikamaru y sonrió ampliamente mientras le obligaba a tumbarse.

-Relájate, bebé llorón, aún nos quedan unos años con ella, y aún más con Souta.

El Nara suspiró mientras abrazaba la cintura de su mujer.

-Ver mis sueños cumplidos es más problemático de lo que creía.

**Acabado~**

**En fin, adjunto unas descripciones de los dos hijillos…**

**Kokoro Nara (en éste fic tiene 12 para 13): Pelo negro recogido siempre en dos coletas, ya sean altas o bajas, de piel morena y ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo color que los de su madre. Utiliza las técnicas del clan Nara, pues no tiene mucho éxito en eso de manejar los abanicos. Es la niña mimada de sus tíos Gaara y Kankuro, y suele usar esto en su beneficio. Kokoro es bipolar, tan rápido parece hiperactiva como se queda totalmente seria, quizá por eso suele parecerle a Shikamaru tan "problemática".**

**Souta Nara (10 añitos): De pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta como la de su padre, con la diferencia de que Souta lleva flequillo, tiene los ojos negros como el tizón, y la piel tan morena como la de su hermana. Usa los abanicos, tal y como su madre, aunque siempre se está quejando de lo pesados que le resultan éstos. Souta tiene la misma personalidad cansina de su padre, sin embargo, suele ponerle más ganas a los estudios, sobre todo para no sufrir la ira de su madre.**

**En fin, Kokoro y Souta nacieron hace casi dos años, cuando la misma amiga que me ha propuesto el reto me pidió que escribiera algo sobre los hijos de las parejas que a ella le gustaban como regalo de cumpleaños, así fue como salieron todos los personajes que usaré para éstos relatos ^^**

**¿Reviews? Me animarían bastante.**

_**Kuraii-chan.**_


End file.
